Et tu Lestrange?
by Qwolfs
Summary: Rodolphus does not approve of the new Harry Potter book. Oneshot. Its rated M for a reason.


" Bellatrix, I thought we understood each other better than this."

The flick of my wrist conjures hundreds of tiny needles around me. A circular motion with the tip of my wand casts a mass engorgio. Another flick and they accelerate with deadly force, now each the size of spears.

" Rodolphus! I have no idea what you're talking about but if it's really so important that we have to argue it now then get to the bloody point!" Shrieked my wife.

The mass conjuration gave me time to work with, so my right hand drew a large circle above my head. With my left I pulled a trinket from my pocket.

" No need to be rude. Now our Marriage was largely for convenience but we did take some vows."

Being born a Black treachery and backstabbing where practically in her blood so she caught my drift quickly. A blue light flit from the tip of her wand, faster than any but the best duelist could react it struck the little redhead she was fighting in the chest. Turning her inside out and showering her surroundings in viscera.

With the circle finished the blood that covered Hogwarts began to lift. In my left hand I now hold a small head, the shrinking and preservation charms unravel but it never grows much larger than my hand.

The sight of the child's head captures her attention. The fighting around us starts to settle as people are enthralled by our spectacle.

Blood is beginning to gather above my head, pulled inexorably by my ritual.

Blank faced I lift the fragile little head to the sky.

" Traditionally breaking a marriage vow would extract punishment on its own."

Bella shakes, going pale. It seems she recognises the child. Good, it would have undermined the message if she didn't.

" Ours contained little love so it doesn't surprise me nothing particularly dramatic happened. But you see, my family's honor demands restitution."

The blood already formed a small ball, about the size a babes head.

Ignoring the blood that dripped down my arm and was then pulled up to the ball I moved my arm up the last few inches. Engulfed by the blood of all who had fallen at Hogwarts little Delphini's head was pulled apart and added to the quickly expanding globe.

" YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" roared my ex-wife.

Bypassing the madness, reaching to primal parts of a mother her rage eclipsed anything she had shown before. Uncontrolled her magic was reacting, the ground boiled. A fog of green seeped from the folds of her dress. Light bent casting her in flickering shadows, the battle paused as everyone tried to comprehend this new twist.

Her face twisted beyond its limits, Eyes bulging, Teeth rotted from our stay in Azkaban, sharpened under the homicidal fury and her magic. Her wand didn't spark, it crackled! Great bolts of energy ran up and down its length filling the air with crackling and screams of agony.

I didn't delude myself into thinking those bolts would be anything less than crucios. A mother's fury, even hers, was terrifying indeed.

Across the courtyard magic formed a visible dome. It seemed my former Lord was aware of the goings on.

Little tendrils formed from my ritual. Reaching out to the nearest living beings to suck their blood.

A polite smile forms on my face. A nod of acknowledgment accompanies my next words.

"Correct Bellatrix, did you think this would work out well? I did always say limited communication would cause trouble in our marriage."

A wave of magical energy, equaled only by Toms opening strike on the Hogwarts wards, disintegrated everyone in a straight line between me and him.

Like a malevolent god he soared towards me. Great waves of force flattened the people and structures in his way. The billowing darkness that enabled his flight stretched to the ground. Pulsing in concert with the waves of force.

With a voice that rattled the remaining glass of Hogwarts he demanded.

"Tell me! Why have you turned against me?! Why kill my Daughter?! Why you Lestrange?!"

Seeing His former master float next to Bella accentuated their compatibility. Twisted past the Human, Dark magic and hatred fuelling them. Warping the world around them, filling even the most stalwart with dread.

Their reasoning was beyond me. Simply killing me could have avoided all this. Observing propriety would have had Bellatrix waiting a bit to move on. But our loveless marriage was hardly unknown. Even Rabastan wouldn't have minded too much.

" Lord. " Extensive experience helped me mask the quaver in my voice. Perhaps not enough to hide it from the truly perceptive but enough to assuage my pride. I would not be known for cowardice.

" You too have broken an oath with me. I swore my Loyalty to you and was assured loyalty in return. As your now deceased daughter indicates that loyalty seems to have been less steadfast than my own."

With cries of wordless hatred they cast. Riddle opening a rift with a slash of his wand. From within came flames of deepest green. Forming shapes and animals, often defying the basic rules of nature. 'Some more advanced form of Fiendfyre perhaps?' my mind wondered.

My ex-wife moved her wand up as if connected to a great weight. In a circle, with me at its centre, the ground heated. Coils of dark steel rose from the earth. Wickedly spiked they encircled me. Blood poured in rivers as I was held in place.

There was little I could do. Bellatrix had been a better duelist than I from childhood. Voldemort outclassed her by a significant degree.

But that was okay. I had created this ritual in Azkaban. Bella had lost more of her mind there, Rabastan hadn't done very well either. It had affected me differently though.

With no positive emotions left to call upon and seeking to escape the negatives, I turned to neutral. Years of time spent on the study of magic. Dark and light rituals, color changing charms anything that I could dissect twist, turn or modify. Always the darkness of Azkaban in the background.

Perhaps millions of different spells, potions, runic arrays, anything really had passed through my mind. Perhaps ten years in, my attention turned to spells or enchantments that could replicate indefinitely. My family vault contained one such example.

From there combining it with rituals created this one.

The ritual didn't actually do much of anything. It would crystallize the blood or other materials put in to the globe that made it up. The effects of that crystal depended on what was put inside.

It was useful to me because I had given it the ability to find material by itself and to spend some of the energy in it to increase the area in which it could do so.

Held standing in my ex-wife's metal coils Toms flames tore towards me.

My smile had left my face when the first coil surrounded me, Blank once again. Just before the fire removed me from existence, perhaps even literally if the power in them was any indication, a tendril shot forth and speared me through.

In a moment I was gone, sublimed into the ritual. Power has its price.

More tentacles burst forth. None escaped. Within a minute Hogwarts grounds were clear of any being containing blood like substances.

Within half an hour The British isles were empty of life. Luck was smiling on the world though. So everything left of Iceland survived. A full half of the planet.

When the ritual finished its acquisition phase it collapsed the titanic orb into itself. Forming a perfectly spherical crystal. About the size of an eye. Then it disappeared.


End file.
